Zodiac Attack!
by Lucario247
Summary: When six spirits resembeling the figures from the Zodiac come to Ponyville and possess their friends, its up to Twilight and the Cutie M. Crusaders to stop them from wreaking havoc. Rated T for Sexual content and alcohol usage. Enjoy! Plz Comment!


MLP FiM Fanfic: Zodiac Attack!

By: Lucario247

Prologue

It was a lovely evening on the outskirts of Ponyville. There was a scheduled event to watch the alignment of the constellations. Naturally, Twilight Sparkle was there. Rainbow Dash wanted to be elsewhere, but was required to be here to keep the clouds from obscuring the view. Void always wanted to see something involving space. From the way Twilight explained it, it sounded like the coolest thing ever. Fluttershy said she had nothing better to do, but everypony knew this was a lie. She just came to be with Void. Ever since they defeated Etherlos, the two ponies had been seeing each other. They were both sitting on the blanket, snuggling, while Twilight was looking through her portable telescope. Rainbow was sitting nearby looking about as bored as a 2 X 4. Twilight began jumping up and down in excitement, "Its about to start!" she squealed. Everypony looked to the sky in anticipation. It was said that when the constellation Ophiuchus and the star Sirius lined up, a portal opens allowing spirits of good luck to pass through. These spirits grant good fortune to those who see them, but that was only a legend.

When the constellation finally lined up with the star a giant magical ring appeared in the sky, much like the one that brought Void to this world. Suddenly six streaks of color fell from the ring and floated in mid air. All the onlookers let out a chorus of "Oohs" and "Ahhs" as three of them flew in the direction of Ponyville. The remaining three started circling in the air. Then the colorful projectiles exploded letting loose a snowstorm of color that fell on the crowd. It all seemed very harmless, as though the spirits wanted to entertain the onlookers. But in truth this event was more sinister and vile than anypony could know.

Chapter 1: Magical Night

When the alignment was over Fluttershies eyes began to droop. Void helped her up and decided to walk her home. She was leaning on his back in exhaustion all the way to her cottage. When they arrived Void offered to feed her animals for her. Fluttershy nodded a yes and headed upstairs to her bedroom. He divided up the correct amounts of food for the animals and was about to head upstairs to say goodbye to Fluttershy, when he heard a thumping behind him. He turned and saw an annoyed rabbit looking at him with its arms crossed and it's foot thumping on the ground impatiently.

"Oh sorry Angel almost forgot."

He grabbed a nice big carrot and placed it in the rabbit's food bowl. Content about its meal, Angel hopped over and started chomping down. Void climbed the steps to Fluttershies bedroom and opened the door. She was already fast asleep. He trotted over as quietly as he could and kissed her on the forehead. He then turned to leave and closed the door behind him. He was about to walk out the front door when he heard a timid voice from the top of the stairs.

"Void..."

He looked up to see his fillyfriend standing at the top of the steps looking at him with half asleep eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She walked down the steps without responding. He was about to ask again when she suddenly jumped forward and kissed him hard on the lips. He was surprised by the action from the usually meek Pegasus. But he relaxed and kissed back. For a second they stood there, locked together as one being, and then Fluttershy broke the embrace and began leading him up the stairs. He got a nervous pang in his stomach when he realized what she was doing.

When they entered the bedroom Void decided to go along with what she (and secretly, he) wanted. She got onto the bed and he climbed on top of her. They began kissing again, only moving to make themselves comfortable under each others weight. He started to kiss her neck; she started to take deep heaving breaths, almost gasping. Her cheeks were rosy red.

"I bet mine are too." he thought.

"Um...Void?"

"Yeah?" he stopped kissing her and stared into her deep green eyes.

"Um...I want you to..." she kept mumbling her words.

"I understand." he chuckled.

She smiled wryly as he began to move towards her.

(Yes I know, I cut out the sex scene. Sorry! I'm not good at writing scenes like that.)

Chapter 2: First Signs

Twilight awoke when the mid-morning sunlight slid across her face. She sat up and stretched, groaning slightly from the effort. She got out of bed and shook her head to wake herself up. She glanced over at Spike, who was still sleeping. She decided to let him sleep in. She trotted over to her vanity and used her magic to brush her hair. She than went down stairs to get the paper. It was a typical morning. But as she opened the door, she nearly had a heart attack when an energetic pink Earth Pony shouted "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" at the top of her lungs.

"Good morning Pinkie." said Twilight, who was trying to cope with a headache that had "mysteriously" appeared.

Pinkie Pie said something, but Twilight couldn't hear it because of the slowly decreasing ring in her ear.

"Sorry, what was that?"

She gave a frustrated groan, "I said, Hey Twilight I've been having weird dreams lately."

"Was it the dream where the cakes turned into the Ironwood trees?"

"No! It wasn't even about cake!"

Now Twilight knew something was off, "Hm, why don't you come in and we will talk about."

She bounced in and sat down at a chair. Twilight brought out some rolls that she baked last night for breakfast. Pinkie pulled out a portable froster and a pocket sized hot sauce and applied both to the roll and ate it whole without even breaking a sweat.

"So Pinkie, what happened in the dream?" said Twilight, ignoring her friend's strange appetite.

"Well it was kinda fuzzy so I couldn't really tell. There were these two yellowish orangish ponies. They were both talking to me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. They were speaking really super duper fast!"

"Hm, I can't really think of anything to do. How about you come back if the dream happens again."

"Okie dokie lokie!" said the pink pony with her usual enthusiasm.

Fluttershy woke up looking at the face of her lover. He had his usual dream face on, looking like he was having a dream that was really fun. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"...What?" The realization hit her, "Why is Void in my bed?" she jumped out of the bed and trembled.

The memories of last nights...experience came flooding back to Fluttershy.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" she thought, "Me and Void had..."

He started to stir.

"Hey, you alright?"

Tears began to roll down her face.

"We...h-had..." she stammered.

"I didn't even go inside. You fainted before I even got the chance." he got up to comfort her.

She looked up at him.

"You mean, we didn't..."

"Yeah."

Relief flooded her. It's not like she didn't want that to happen, it's just that she thought her and Void's relationship wasn't strong enough, yet.

"Listen, Fluttershy, I...um was wondering if we could do that again tonight...?"

She looked at him in utter disbelief.

"N-no not like that! I meant like together, hanging out."

"Oh, um okay." she didn't sound so reassured.

He pulled her chin up and said, " I promise nothing like that will happen."

"...Okay then!"

Neither one of them told the other about their strange dreams.

Chapter 3: Intensifying

It had been a couple days since Pinkie's first visit. Her dreams had become clearer. She described to Twilight that in her dream, two yellow ponies that looked exactly alike, except one was a unicorn and one was an Earth Pony, were telling her something. They were talking to fast to make sense of it. Pinkie claimed that they both had the same cutie mark, a symbol that looked like Roman numeral 2. She said that their manes and tails were spiky, "Like lightning!" she claimed. Twilight decided that there was definitely something going on, so tonight, she was going to hit the books and search for a source of these strange visions.

"Don't worry Pinkie I'll figure out how to get rid of the dreams."

She looked quizzically at Twilight, "Oh I don't mind the dreams, it's just that I'd like to have dreams about cakes again."

Void had been coming to visit Fluttershies house now for a couple of days. At first he'd just been staying late and then going home. But last night he'd slept in the main room using the settee as a bed. Fluttershy was nervous about this, but tonight she just wanted to stay up all night and talk with him. And maybe they could also...no, she still wasn't ready for that. But, maybe they could do that passionate kiss again... She started to sweat from the thought. When nightfall arrived Void came to the door and knocked. Fluttershy let him in and shut the door behind him. She had set up a blanket for them near a warm and welcoming fire. Void knew instinctively what Fluttershy wanted. Since she usually doesn't exactly tell you what she wants because of her timidness, you have to read her actions to know what was on her mind. From the way she was acting and how the area was set up, he knew she wanted to spend some quality time together. He sat down on the blanket while Fluttershy brought out a bowl of popcorn for them to munch on. She then sat down and leaned against him, shifting around to get comfortable. Then they sat there for several hours having a simple conversation with pointless chit-chat interspaced in it. Then after a few hours of talking and snacking on the food, Fluttershy asked, "Do you remember, the other night when... I was on the bed and you were...you know."

"Kissing you? Yeah. Why?"

"Well it's just that...um, that was the part I enjoyed the most..."

"Well, do you want to do that again?" he asked.

"Um..." she couldn't decide she wanted to but she didn't want it to get out of hand.

"I promise, anything you don't want won't happen."

"...Yes."

He kissed her and she kissed back. They sat there next to the hearth for a while. Then Void broke away and led Fluttershy over to the settee. They both lay on it and began kissing again. Finally after a long time of embracing each other they stopped and simply stared into the others eyes.

"I love you." he said to her.

He'd said it before, but this time it gave Fluttershy butterflies to hear it now. She gave him a small kiss and said, "I love you too." almost a whisper.

And then the two lovers fell asleep together. They were both once again greeted by the same strange dream as the last few nights.

Chapter 4: Transformation

Twilight woke up and was startled to see it was past noon. She was up all night searching through her books for a reason for Pinkie Pie's strange dreams, unfortunately without success. But that isn't what surprised her. She thought that Pinkie would drop by to give her more information, but she hadn't, according to Spike who was cleaning up.

"Maybe the dreams stopped." she thought, "But it's unlike Pinkie to not drop by after a habit of doing so. Maybe she's just sick or something."

Twilight had some errands to run and was about to leave when a panting and sweaty Sweetie Belle came charging into the library.

"Twilight...need help...Rarity...something's wrong." she said in-between deep breaths. It appeared that she had run straight from the Boutique to the library.

Twilight didn't need to hear any more. She pulled the exhausted unicorn onto her back and began sprinting towards Rarities house. When they arrived, Sweetie Belle had caught her breath.

"I woke up this morning and heard a strange noise coming from my sisters room! So when I went to check it out...you're not going to believe this, but it was pouring rain inside her room! And she was wearing the weirdest dress!"

Rarity would never wear a weird dress even if she wasn't in her right mind. Twilight went up the stairs to the room and could hear the pitter-patter from the end of the hall. She opened the door to the bedroom and was astounded. It was literally raining inside Rarities room. She stuck her hoof out into the downpour but didn't feel the tiniest drop of moisture. She then stepped completely into the rain. Nothing. Not even the smallest sense of coolness from the liquid. It was like the rain was a ghost image, an illusion. Twilight saw Rarity by the window looking out. She walked over to her friend and said, "Rarity? Are you alright?"

Her friend turned to look at her and she jumped back in surprise, landing on the bed. Rarity had gone insane. Her fur was a bright pink. Her mane and tail were orange and blue striped. She was wearing an old wedding dress with the veil over her face.

"Well hello there dearie!" said Rarity, no, this wasn't Rarity. The pony sounded like Rarity but it was like someone else was talking and using Rarities voice.

"What are you?" said a bewildered Twilight.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I would tell you if I could but that would spoil the surprise." she said very casually.

"Why is it raining inside?"

"Oh it always rains were ever I go!"

Twilight was stumped. What was going on? Why was Rarity acting like this? Why is it raining inside a building?

"Oh dear I feel so bad for keeping secrets up from you..." she stood there thinking for a moment "Ah! Do you want to know my name?"

Twilight could use at least some information, "Sure."

"Virgo."

Applebloom was panicking. She needed to find Sweetie Belle now. She flung the door to the Boutique open and rushed inside. She not only found Sweetie Belle in the kitchen, but also Twilight.

"That'll be even more helpful." thought Applebloom.

"What is it Applebloom?" asked a confused Sweetie Belle.

"There are lots of strange things goin' on! Ah woke up this mornin' and saw mah sister actin' an lookin' all strange in the orchard. Ah rushed to Sugarcube Corner to find either you or Scootaloo. Well ah found 'er, but it wasn't pretty. There was somethin' goin' on there as well."

"Great. The one day I stay up late is the day that all hell breaks lose." says an annoyed Twilight.

Chapter 5: Chaos

Scootaloo was totally freakin' out! There were these two weirdos that were talking up a storm, literally! She jumped behind a fallen over table so she wouldn't get electrocuted by the blast of hot energy. She heard the jingling of the door opening, so she peeked out from behind the table and saw her fellow Crusaders and a shocked Twilight standing in the doorway. Applebloom was about to say something but was cut short when a bolt of white-hot electricity almost hit her hair bow. They saw the two weird ponies and took cover. Scootaloo dashed over to the booth that the others were hiding in.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys." she said with a great exhale.

Twilight was looking at the two that were shooting the lightning, "It seems like their words are generating the lightning."

"Yeah so let's shut them up!" said Scootaloo.

She suddenly jumped up and charged at one of the ponies knocking it off its hooves. The other mystery pony turned and looked at it's twin in surprise but was then knocked over by Applebloom. Twilight used her magic to bind and gag the intruders. Because of the lack of crackling bolts of energy, Twilight was able to get a good look at the intruders. She gasped when she noticed the similarity. These were the ponies from Pinkie Pie's dream! Mr. and Mrs. Cake appeared from behind the counter. Mrs. Cake looked too shaken to speak, so Mr. Cake said, "This morning we heard some noises down here, so we came down and found these two here! We told them to leave but they suddenly started talking and then freaking lightning shot at us!"

"Where's Pinkie?" asked Twilight.

"We haven't checked her room yet."

"Um, yeah there really isn't a need to anyways." said Scootaloo, "C'mere."

They walked over to the two ponies it was then that Twilight noticed the major differences in the ponies. Like Pinkie described, one was a unicorn and one was an earth pony. But the real difference was the eye color. The unicorn's was gray with little stripes of yellow. The earth pony had blue eyes like Pinkie.

"Oh my gosh." It was Pinkie! There was no denying it. Twilight wanted answers. Now. She went to take the gag off of Pinkie first.

"What's going on?"

"Well duh! We're trying to find the others!"

"What others?"

"You saw them."

This was going nowhere, "Who are you?"

"I don't have a name," she looked over at her twin, "But we are Gemini."

Twilight was going to have to do some hard core studying when she got home, if she got home. Gemini, Virgo, these names sounded extremely familiar... Whatever. She had to check out Applejack now. Applebloom said she was in the orchard. Twilight ran as fast as she could, while the Cutie Mark Crusaders followed behind on Scootaloo's scooter. When they arrived they continued running into the orchard. They came to an area where, not only the apples but the leaves as well, were shaken to the ground. They heard a "Thwack" noise in the distance repeating itself every so often.

When they found the source of the noise they were all surprised. It was Applejack but she was different. She was leaf green with a mossy green mane and tail. Her hat was gone and was replaced by horns of a ram. She was charging the trees.

"Applejack, what are you doing?" said Sweetie Belle.

She was shocked by the sudden appearance of the fillies.

"Leave me to my work!" Applejack yelled in response. Like Rarity and Pinkie Pie, this didn't sound like Applejack. It was lacking the southern accent.

"We're not leavin' ya behind without an explanation sis!" said Applebloom.

A look of rage entered Applejack's face. Suddenly a bunch of leaves floated into the air. Then without warning, the leaves came flying at them like knives. The crusaders and Twilight jumped out of the way as the razor leaves embedded themselves in a tree that was behind them. They all looked at Applejack in disbelief.

"Now I ain't gonna tell you again, leave me alone!"

They stood there for a second, and then scurried away towards Twilight's house. Unbeknownst to any of them except herself, Applebloom was crying.

Chapter 6: Clues

"So what are these things?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I'm not sure yet, fortunately you're here. And you're all going to help me find out."

"Ugh you mean, reading?" said Scootaloo.

Applebloom glared at her, "If it's to get mah sister back, then we're all goin' to do it."

Twilight had made sure that the "ill" were not going anywhere. Rarity/Virgo seems content about her rain room. Pinkie/Gemini is tied up so they aren't going anywhere and it seemed Applejack was occupied with her "job".

The Crusaders were staying over at the library tonight since their houses seemed occupied. They each went to a shelf and pulled out a book. About an hour later Spike returned from his errands and helped the girls with their research.

After a while Twilight said, "I think I found something!"

She pulled the book up to show the title, "Astrology Myths and Figures".

"Virgo is the zodiacal sign for "The Maiden", as Gemini is the "The Twins"." Applebloom was looking at her with hope, "Also I looked for something about your sister and I came up with "The Ram", Aries. It doesn't explain what is going on or why, but I have a good theory!"

"Well let's hear it." said Spike.

"I think that on the day of the celestial alignment, those colors in the sky were the spirits of the Zodiac. I think that Virgo, Gemini, and Aries have possessed the people who are acting weird."

"How do we get rid of it?" said Sweetie Belle.

"I'm not sure, but I'll keep looking."

"Hold on a sec, weren't there six lights?" said Scootaloo.

"Hm you're right there were. That must mean that there are three others who are possessed. We'll have to search for them tomorrow though. It's really late."

Almost on cue, the three ponies and dragon yawned.

"C'mon let's get you guys to bed." said Twilight.

Chapter 7: Search

The next morning, Twilight divided the group up into teams. Spike would go to Void's apartment and look for him. Applebloom and Scootaloo would take the hot air balloon up to Rainbow Dash's house. Sweetie Belle and herself were heading to Fluttershies cottage. They were walking up the path to her door when they noticed the broken windows. They ran up to the door and flung it open. Inside was the strangest scene Twilight had ever seen.

The main room was shredded like somepony had swung knives around in the room. The china cabinet had been smashed, its contents probably flung out. In the center of the room, balancing on a log was Void. His eyes were closed. His coat was now a light brown and his mane and tail were a dark bronze. Scattered around the room were shards of the contents of the china cabinet, but they were standing straight up, perfectly balanced.

Sweetie Belle and Twilight walked in. Sweetie Belle accidentally knocked over a standing shard. Void's eyes shot open.

"You've disturbed the balance!" he screamed as all the other shards suddenly shattered. The shards floated in the air and then sat on the floor, balanced.

"Why did you do this to Fluttershies house?"

He looked at her in annoyance, "It wasn't me."

"Who did this then?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"It the mare that actually owns the house."

Fluttershy. Twilight suddenly rushed to the door.

"Sweetie Belle! Keep an eye on him! I'm going to find Fluttershy!"

"Okay!"

"She's in the forest." Said Void.

Twilight wheeled around, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know it and I can."

Whatever. She was about to open the front door when Void stopped her.

"I must warn you, because of this act of good I have done I must counter it with an act of evil."

Twilight grinned even though she was extremely anxious and scared, "I get it. You're Libra."

He nodded and she was out the door.

Twilight ran into the Everfree Forest. She had no idea of what to look for, but she'd probably spot clues if they appeared. She noticed a tree that looked like it had been cut down. She went over to examine it. Behind the first tree she saw another broken tree. She saw more behind the second one. She followed the path of fallen trees and came upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a pony. She was surrounded by white birds, swans, and had her back to Twilight.

"Hey!" Twilight shouted to the mare.

She turned around. It was Fluttershy. However her coat was white as snow and her hair and wings were sky blue.

"Oh! You've come to see my elegant dance, have you!" she said cutely.

Twilight's patience was thin enough, "No! I'm trying to figure out what the heck is going on!"

Fluttershies expression shifted to annoyance, "Geez, touchy! Don't worry my beautiful dance will cure you of your instabilities!"

She then stood on her back hooves and raised her forehooves towards the sky, and started spinning. She spread her wings out as she continued to twirl. The swans next to Fluttershy were also twirling. Twilight noticed that the wind was picking up. Feathers were falling off of the spinning Pegasus' wings and flying around in the still increasing wind. Twilight was growing afraid. She was about to go take cover when something brushed her cheek. She looked down at her cheek and saw a long scratch, blood already dripping from the wound. She dove behind a fallen tree as the torrent picked up. She looked and saw a tree near her that was actually standing. However the bark was being chipped away by something. The gash that was being created by the flying feathers! Twilight spotted a feather that had the tiniest tip of red on it. The tree crashed down next to her, and the torrent started to die down.

When Fluttershy stopped spinning, Twilight peeked over the log.

"What do you think?" asked the possessed pony.

"What do I think? I think you could have killed me!" said Twilight angrily.

"Humph. If you don't like it than you can just get out of here. In fact I, I'll help you and give you an escort!" she said nastily, "Get her out of here my cygnets!"

The swans around Fluttershy suddenly turned to look at Twilight. Then they all swarmed her. To escape the wrath of the raging waterfowl, Twilight ran into the woods. She heard the distant laughing of the possessed Fluttershy behind her.

(Just a quick note, the spirit that was possessing Fluttershy was Cygnus. Cygnus isn't a zodiacal figure, but it's better than Fluttershy being Pisces, "the fish")

Chapter 8: Rendezvous

When Twilight made it back to Fluttershies house, she saw a big hot air balloon out front. She ran into the house and found the Cutie Mark Crusaders there watching a very annoyed looking Libra. They turned to look at her when she came in.

"Twilight! Thank goodness you came! We found Rainbow Dash, but it looks like she's possessed!" said Scootaloo.

"Okay then, lets go!" she replied.

Twilight looked at Libra, "That was Cygnus possessing Fluttershy, wasn't it?"

"Sure whatever."

She guessed that he would be perfectly fine staying here in his balanced environment so she let him be. She went out and helped the Crusaders into the balloon. Then they were off.

Scootaloo hoped that her friends could fix whatever was wrong with Rainbow Dash. She couldn't have an idol that was possessed by a celestial being that had unknown intentions. When they reached the cloud castle, Scootaloo jumped out and Showed Twilight and Sweetie Belle the way to where they found the Pegasus. When they entered the kitchen they found empty containers of alcohol. They followed the trail of bottles and found Rainbow Dash sitting in a chair with a glass of wine in her hoof. Her usual coat was now an orangish red. Her mane was now only striped with the warm colors of the rainbow. She had giant bull horns

When she saw the four ponies she said, "Heyyyy! That was fast! It's Pepperoni right?"

"Rainbow are you allright?" said Scootaloo.

Rainbow squinted at her in suspicion, "Hey now, I prefer to go by Taurus, not some girly name…"

"Whoever you are, let our friend go!" said Sweetie Belle.

Taurus glared at the friends, the intoxication leaving her eyes, and snorted. Red flames plumed from the flaring nostrils.

The glare turned to a sneer and Taurus said, "Why would I leave such an athletically toned body? In fact it's not just fit, its sexy! I might just go over to the bed and-"

She was cut off when a purple line appeared from the sky and connected with the red Pegasus' forehead. She stared into the air and frowned, like she was thinking of a hard question.

Then the frown turned to a small grin and Taurus said, "Understood. Rendezvous point accepted."

She then got up from her chair and walked straight past the four confused ponies. She dropped her glass on the floor and it shattered, the liquid seeping into the cloud that made up the home. She walked out the door and dived straight off the cloud.

The four ponies rushed to the edge of the cloud and watched as the possessed Pegasus was nearing the ground yet she wasn't opening her wings. The friends gasped as Rainbow Dash being possessed by Taurus, slammed into the ground head first. She laid there for a second, and then stood up and brushed the dirt off of her horns. She then ran of towards the hilly outskirts of Ponyville.

"Cmon girls we gotta follow her!" shouted Twilight.

"Right!" said the Crusaders as they jumped into the balloon basket and began their pursuit.

They followed Rainbow Dash through the market of Ponyville. It was quite chaotic. That's what Applebloom thought. Taurus would charge at anything that was red. She'd smash through counters and such just to stomp on an apple. She almost maimed Applebloom's big brother when he came out with the apple-cart strapped to his yoke. Nevertheless Taurus continued heading in a general direction.

"Hey! It's my sister!" said Sweetie Belle pointing down on the other side of the balloon.

"And there goes Void!" said Twilight.

There was a loud boom below them. Applebloom leaned over the sides and saw that the entrance to Sugarcube Corner had been blown up. Two yellow ponies were running away from the scene.

"It seems that they are all converging on one spot!" said Twilight.

When they got to the outskirts of Ponyville, were the celestial alignment had been, the possessed six stopped and conversed with each other. Unbeknownst to them above them were four ponies in a hot air balloon, listening with the best of their ability.

There were six small lines of purple that shot down from the sky and connected with the foreheads of the possessed. They stood there for a second, and then turned towards the balloon.

Twilight was wondering what they were doing when in a flash of movement,there was a big slash in the now falling balloon.

Chapter 9: Chase

Twilight opened her eyes. This was a mistake because blood began to drip into them. She shakily got to her feet. She was pretty scraped up and bruised. The Crusaders were nearby. She, Applebloom, and Scootaloo were only scraped and dirty from the crash. Sweetie Belle had hit a nearby tree and was lying on the ground, gritting her teeth. Twilight saw that the six were running at them. Aries had begun to charge.

"Girls, move!" shouted Twilight.

Scootaloo and Applebloom were helping Sweetie Belle up by the tree. They all jumped out of the way as Aries rammed into the tree. Sweetie Belle winced in pain when they hit the ground. Applebloom jumped up and took a defensive position, blocking her friends from the ram. Scootaloo continued trying to drag Sweetie Belle away from danger. Applebloom jumped onto the horns of Aries, but was thrown of after a short struggle. Aries charged and hit Applebloom, knocking her into the tree. She shivered with the attempt to get up but collapsed onto the ground. Roots shot up and tangled her. A root came up and grabbed Sweetie Belle by her back hoof. Scootaloo tried to keep pulling her but it was no use. She dropped her friends forehooves and ran.

Before Twilight could see anymore, she ran. She burst into the Ponyville market, which was still recovering from the charges of the red Pegasus. She was running for a second when she heard noise behind her. She was definitely being pursued. She glanced behind her and saw Aries charging after her. On the roofs, Cygnus was running, following Twilight.

Twilight took a sharp turn and ducked into an alley. She curled up and listened to the carnage that was happening around. She heard crashes, screams, and the occasional chicken call from Cygnus.

"All this is happening because I'm hiding here." she thought.

She was about to leave the alley and turn herself in when someone jumped down from the rooftop.

"Libra!" exclaimed Twilight, backing away from the potential enemy.

He brushed himself off and said, "Twilight Sparkle, I'm afraid that the equalizing deed of evil is due."

Before she could inquire what he meant, a pillar of flame erupted around him, spiraling into the air. Then the flames were extinguished with a spiral of water.

Twilight was confused to the purpose of this when Aries came sliding towards the entrance of the alley. Cygnus also looked down from the roof and smiled wickedly. Twilight was trapped. Aries charged at Twilight and knocked her into the back wall of the alley. A cage of roots surrounded her. Cygnus threw some feathers and cut the end of the roots. Libra jumped under the ball and ballanced it on his back as he began trotting back towards the hills.

When they reached the hills Twilight saw that the Crusaders were also in cages. Applebloom was unconscious. Sweetie Belle was struggling to stay conscious. Scootaloo was looking around frantically.

Virgo was looking at the caged ponies, "Oh poor dears..."

"Don't be such a softy, Virgo." said Taurus.

She looked at the bull pleadingly, "Can't I at least heal them? You all beat them quite severely."

"Fine."

Virgo pointed her horn at the fillies, and their wounds disappeared.

Sweetie Belle looked pleadingly at Virgo, "Sis..."

Virgo stood there, stunned, for a second and then walked off and joined the other possessed.

Gemini pulled Twilight's cage to a specific spot and broke the cage. Before Twilight could escape, Gemini bound and gagged her.

"How do you like it?" said the Pinkie half.

Then the six all stood in a circle around Twilight. They all levitated in the air. Twilight looked frantically at the Crusaders. They had a worried look in their eyes.

Suddenly a bolt of purple lightning fell from the heavens, and Twilight lost consciousness.

Epilogue

Twilight awoke looking at stars. Her four hooves were shackled. The chain links, however, faded into transparency the farther from the shackles they were. Still she could not move. Twilight looked around. It appeared that she was floating in space, yet she could still breathe. On another occation this would have been a dream come true for her, but now it only filled her heart with fear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A voice startled Twilight. it was slurred and the "s's" were elongated. Suddenly some stars began to swirl and took form. A giant creature formed from the stars and rapidly advanced on Twilight. It was a snake but it had arms.

"This place is almost like the place where I'm imprisoned." it said casually. "Although, this place is a lot roomier."

"Where are we?" Twilight said firmly.

"We're in the recesses of your mind."

"Who are you?"

""The Snake", Ophiuchus."

To Be Continued...

(I decided to let this one sit for a while because i had ideas for other stories that I want to do. Anyways, leave feedback and comments! Thanks for reading my story! Stay tuned for Part 2...!)


End file.
